golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
KARABERASU MINARA BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.76. Date of birth, 2024, April 4 at 3.45 in the morning. Los Angeles place. Golden blond hair, golden eyes with honey tone. North American nationality Karaberasu Minara O'Brian is an OC character from my stories. She is the daughter of Mazoui O'Brian ' and 'Satory Masters, has an older twin sister. J'ennifer Alusa'. She has a degree of Industrial Engineering. Reserved, and energetic, more quiet and reflexive tan her sister. She accompanied Asthel on a transcendent mission. History in GWNE Nemesis She does not appear or be named History in Sailor Moon She does not appear as it does not exist as a character. History in GWA Alfa She hasn´t been born yet History in GWB Beta She hasn't been born yet. Although thanks to her mother decides to go on the SSP-1 trip after convincing Alusa's grandfather, billionaire Ian Masters. That will be possible someday. History in GWG Gamma She hasn't been born yet. History in GWD Delta She hasn't been born yet. History in GWDN Destination Nature. She hasn't been born yet. History in GWTN Transcendence Nature She does not appear or be named History in GWT Transcendence Born when her parents have already settled back on Earth. As a child, her mother Satory became seriously ill with cancer and even died. Fortunately, little Asthel, traveling to the Hereafter, was able to bring her back. Both Minara and her sister Alusa feel this, despite their young age and since then they feel very close to that child. Growing up, they will be raised among their parents, their grandparents Karaberasu and Mathew and their aunt Katherine O'Brian, whom they will love very much and support in their rehabilitation, when it leaves drugs. Neither she nor her sister manifest any symptoms of her demonic blood. Except when they go to Hell and reach the natal circle of their paternal grandfather, the demon Karnoalk Years later, the two will go with Asthel on his transcendent mission. They will have a fundamental role in the sixth circle. When they arrive in the Hazel region. There, one of her main nobles, the demon Garonarg, recognizes her and her sister as the rightful heirs. Both challenge the usurper to a duel, a terrible demon named Lugashel. The twins overcome the challenge but renounce their legitimate right of government, (which technically corresponded to Alusa being a few minutes older) since they must continue with their mission. Character Curiosities She is granddaughter of tycoon Ian Masters. She takes her first name from her paternal grandmother. Karaberasu O'Brian She affectionately calls her sister Alusa, Lush. She is called Mina by her older sister. Minara is the most thoughtful and calm sister. She always gets carried away by Alusa, who on many occasions has to dissuade himself from acting impulsively. In addition to her personality, she differs from her sister on the physical level since Alusa's eyes are a honey-colored color, while Minara's eyes have greenish nuances Despite some slight differences, it is very difficult even for their parents to distinguish them sometimes. Curiously, her aunt Katherine doesn't seem to have that problem. They actually played sometimes to exchange dates with their boyfriends, without allowing them to move on to more serious things. When her aunt Katherine proposes to be a justice instead of Alusa, which she says she does not consider prepared, Minara refuses to not want to hurt her sister's feelings. Then he will discover that she only wanted to give him the opportunity to choose, since being older than her, it was Alusa who technically corresponded to be the Lady of Thunder. Minara despite everything will also be Justiciera. She will receive the green justice stone from the Ray Lady courtesy of Sandy Ann Wallance, who did not have a daughter to bequeathed to Alongside her sister Alusa, she joins Asthel, Maray ' ( son and daughter of 'Leval Malden and Amethyst Lassart) Garnet Lassart (the son of [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/SANDY_BIO_ENGLISH Sandy Ann Wallance] and Coraíon Lassart) Brian Malden (son of his aunt Kerria Malden, and Brian Rice) Mimet Trenton (daughter of Kenneth Trenton and Mimí Rodney), Fiora (daughter of Alan Rodney and Naya Ginga) and finally Diaval (son of King Bralen and Queen Aiona, of the Saiyans) '''They form the Group of the Nine''' Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' go to start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] go back to main characters Volver a Tercera generación go back to Third generation